The Five Apprentices: Book 1 - The Prophecy
Allegiances ForestClan Leader: Brookstar - A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Deputy: Amberstripe - A dark ginger she - cat with lighter stripes. Apprentice: Icepaw Medicine Cat: Breezewhisker - A blue - grey she - cat with shining whiskers. Warriors Badgerfur - A black and white tom with bright green eyes. Talonclaw - A dark grey tom with sharp, long claws. Apprentice: Treepaw Thornheart - A long - haired grey tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Dustypaw Firebreeze - A fiery ginger she - cat with white paws. Waterflood - A blue - grey she - cat with ice blue eyes. Stormtail - A white tom with a grey tail. Clawfur - A pale grey tom with ragged fur. Ivypelt - A wiry brown she - cat. Apprentice: Leopardpaw Queens Willowwind - A pale grey she - cat with green eyes. Mother of Brookstar’s kits: Meadowkit, Swiftkit, Wildkit and Scarkit Croweyes - A black she - cat with keen eyes. Mother of Stormtail’s kits: Hawkkit, Runningkit, Lionkit and Bramblekit. Elders Sunclaw - A dark ginger tom. Whisperheart - A once - beautiful looking tortoiseshell she - cat. PineClan Leader: Thistlestar - A wiry brown tom with amber eyes. Deputy: Longpelt - A large fluffy white tom with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Velvetclaw - A pale ginger she - cat with unusual white stripes. Warriors Cedarclaw - A light brown she - cat. Raggedscar - A very dark brown, battle scarred tabby tom. Apprentice: Tallpaw Brokentooth - A pale grey tabby tom with a broken tooth. Lionstorm - A dark ginger she - cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Tawnypaw Dawnheart - A small tortoiseshell she - cat. Apprentice: Rowanpaw Jaguarpelt - A huge light brown tom with spots like a jaguar’s. Queens Shadowfur - A black she - cat with light green eyes. Mother of Longpelt’s kits: Patchkit and Featherkit. Elders Mousetail - A small pale grey she - cat with an even smaller tail. Marshstorm - A white tom. MoorClan Leader: Windstar - A pale tabby she - cat. Deputy: Swiftfoot - A black and white tom with amber eyes. Medicine Cat: Fernbreeze - a grey tabby tom. Warriors Ravencloud - A pure black tom with green eyes. Honeyfur - A large golden - brown she - cat. Apprentice: Fernpaw Adderbite - A vicious black tom with a white tip on tail. Gingerheart - A curious ginger she - cat. Brightpelt - A light brown she - cat with ginger patches. Clawfur - A bad - tempered brown tom. Queens Squirreltail - A dark grey, long - haired she - cat. Mother of Adderbite’s kits: Molekit, Frostkit and Nightkit. GrassClan Leader: Sunstar: A dark ginger tom with green eyes. Deputy: Foxclaw - A slim young tabby she - cat. Medicine Cat: Morningbreeze - A beautiful tortoiseshell she - cat. Apprentice: Skypaw Warriors Emeraldfrost - A startling white she - cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Flamepaw Tigerpool - A golden - brown tom with tabby stripes. Lakeheart - A large creamy coloured she - cat Apprentice: Lionpaw Thorntail - A dark brown tom with a fluffy tail. Queens Robinwing - A brown and white she - cat. Mother of Tigerpool’s kits: Mountainkit, Summerkit and Larkkit. Frostcloud - A grey and white she- cat. Soon to be mother of Thorntail’s kits. Prologue The moon shone brightly onto a patch of oak trees planted in a strange circle. A large hill was in between these, almost as high as the top of the oaks themselves. A dark ginger tom looked around warily. Stars glimmered low in the sky and everything seemed unreal. This was not in the territories. The cat shivered, he must be in a dream. A magnificent white cat stalked majestically over, stars glittering around his paws. “Moon? I thought you had been killed in the battle over territories. What are you doing here?” The ginger tom asked, fear going through him. “Calm down young leader.” Moon meowed gently. “You are in StarClan but not dead. Come, I must show you something.” The ginger tom padded wonderously after Moon. He was still curious about how his old Tribe leader had come here. Moon had been the leader of one of the small tribes of cats. There had been a war and many were killed including Moon. Then there were four leaders picked to become Clan leaders by a mysterious cat from a place called StarClan. Moon stopped at the true version of the oak tree circle. But the ginger tom noticed some differences. The grass on the hill looked more worn and there were thousands of different paw prints imprinted on the ground. Five apprentices sat at the bottom of the hill. “There will be a time when five shall be needed, five cats who are the kin of you and the other leaders.” Moon hissed. “But these shall not just be distant kin, they will be more closer to you than anyone else will ever be. The five will overcome great evil and will have powers even StarClan are envious of.” The ginger tom looked at Moon puzzled but then everything started to fade away. “Moon, you can’t go, I don’t know what you mean!” The tom yowled. But Moon was gone and the oaks were disappearing. Soon there was nothing left and the tom was alone. Chapter 1 Meadowkit woke up quickly, his eyes wide. Panting, he scrambled to his paws and looked around. He had had another strange dream. In fact, he had had these dreams three times before. Looking around he saw that everything was normal. Willowwind, his mother opened her eyes and looked at her son curiously. “What’s wrong, Meadowkit? It’s still very early.” Willowwind asked. “Oh, nothing much. I just had a bit of a surprise when I woke up and found Wildkit gone. But I can see she’s with you mother, sorry.” Meadowkit lied back as best as he could. Willowwind nodded and then shut her eyes, wrapping her tail comfortingly around Meadowkit. He felt safe with his mother but he didn’t fall asleep. Very soon the first light of dawn crept up and Meadowkit watched the sun rise and he saw cats starting to wake and get up. A patrol of cats set off and then he was lost in thoughts. He thought about when he could go on patrols and fight battles and hunt for the Clan as an honourable warrior. Maybe one day he would be leader of the Clan! Meadowkit was roused from his thoughts by Wildkit’s impatient mew. “Hey, Meadowkit, aren’t you coming out for a play before our apprentice naming ceremony?” “Huh?” Meadowkit jumped up instantly, making one of the younger kits jump. He had completely forgotten! How could he forget about their apprenticeship? Today was going to be a big day for him and his siblings. “OK. Should we ask Croweyes if the others can play too?” Meadowkit asked eagerly. “Yeah, great idea! I’ll just go and ask her!” Wildkit squeaked happily. Meadowkit waited outside for his sister with his other sister and brother, Scarkit and Swiftkit. Soon, Wildkit came out with the other kits, Hawkkit, Runningkit, Lionkit and Bramblekit. “So, who’s going to play as who?” Scarkit piped up. “I’ll be Meadowstar, leader of ForestClan!” Meadowkit meowed quickly. “I’ll be your deputy then!” Bramblekit squeaked. “I’ll be…um… Brambletalon!” “I’ll be Swiftstar of MoorClan.” Swiftkit told everyone. “And Wildclaw can be deputy.” Hawkkit was Hawkstar of PineClan and Lionkit became Lionstar of GrassClan. Runningkit was a warrior of PineClan. “Grarr… how dare you enter our territory Lionstar!” Bramblekit growled playfully. “This is ForestClan territory.” The two kits got into a play fight but Bramblekit won and the Hawkkit and Meadowkit play fought too. Soon the young kits were scrambling around, having the time of their lives. “Come on now, you four.” Willowwind called out. “You should be getting ready for your apprentice ceremony. The rest of you can go back to the nursery.” “It’s not fair!” Lionkit wailed. “I want to be an appwentice now!” But soon he was shooed away back to Croweyes with the others. Willowwind licked her kits in turn, Meadowkit being first. “Mum, get off me, I’m clean enough.” He protested. But his mother carried on grooming him until he was sleek and good looking. Meadowkit gleefully raced out of the way and watched Wildkit squirming under their mother’s tongue. Suddenly, Brookstar, Meadowkit’s leader and father leapt up onto the Greatrock and called out the traditional words of a Clan meeting. Meadowkit bounded over to Willowwind’s side and looked up expectantly at his leader. “We are gathered her today to name four new apprentices.” Brookstar proudly meowed. “Come forward young ones.” Meadowkit stepped forwards along with Swiftkit, Scarkit and Wildkit. First, Brookstar looked at Scarkit. “From this day forward until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Scarpaw. Breezewhisker has been waiting for an apprentice and she wants to take on an apprentice. As Scarpaw is willing to, she will become a medicine cat apprentice. Meadowkit watched as the medicine cat touched noses with Scarpaw. The two then walked back into the crowd of cats. Now, Brookstar turned his gaze onto Wildkit. He named Meadowkit’s sister Wildpaw and gave her to Stormtail to mentor. Also, Swiftkit, now Swiftpaw was to be mentored by Badgerfur. Soon, Brookstar turned to look at the excited Meadowkit. “From this day forwards, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Meadowpaw. I will take on Meadowpaw as I wish to train one of my kits.” Many of the cats looked honourably at Meadowpaw and soon, all the cats in the clearing chanted out the names of the four new apprentices. “Meadowpaw! Scarpaw! Wildpaw! Swiftpaw!” Meadowpaw felt as if he could burst with pride. First of all, he was an apprentice and secondly, he was the leader’s apprentice! Chapter 2 Meadowpaw walked with his two sisters to the middle of the camp. Brookstar, Stormtail and Badgerfur were waiting there for them. Today, Meadowpaw wouldn’t see much of Scarpaw. He was training in the Medicine Cat’s den. “Today, we will all go together and travel the territory of ForestClan.” Brookstar meowed to them. The three apprentices looked at each other excitedly. They were going outside! Brookstar led out of camp followed by Badgerfur, Stormtail and then the apprentices. They walked up a ravine and stopped at the top. Meadowpaw looked at the view and gasped. He could see the camp clearing easily. All the cats looked small and he could see them bustling about. “Come, you have had your rest.” Badgerfur told them soon afterwards. Swiftkit leapt to her feet and raced over to Brookstar. Meadowpaw quickly followed. They walked for a while and then came to a river. Meadowpaw sniffed and smelled the scent of meadows and flowers. Stormtail saw what he was doing and told him that that was the scent of GrassClan. Meadowpaw saw tall grass growing on the other side. “I want to see the river even better!” Wildpaw meowed. Before anyone can stop her, she bounded onto an overhanging rock and looked out. Blue water swirled beneath her. She looked down, surprised by the height and then fell into the swirling water with a squeal of terror. “Wildpaw!” Meadowpaw yowled. He stood rigid with terror. “Stay there, Meadowpaw. You too, Swiftpaw.” Brookstar growled. He reluctantly leapt into the river and swam towards Wildpaw. But a sudden current of water threw the two cats under and soon, Brookstar’s head popped up with Wildpaw in his mouth. But they were being carried downriver. “No! They’re being carried towards the waterfall!” Badgerfur widened his eyes. Meadowpaw couldn’t take this anymore so he jumped into the water and tried to swim towards the two cats. “What are you doing Meadowpaw?” “Don’t, you’ll get killed!” “Meadowpaw!” He could hear yowls of shock and anger coming from the bank. Meadowpaw ignored them and swam faster. If GrassClan could swim, how could he not swim? But soon, Meadowpaw realized that he had no experience like the other Clan and he found himself being pulled under by a strong current. Determined still, Meadowpaw hurled himself to the surface, seeing the other two cats clinging onto a sticking out branch not far from the top of a waterfall. Meadowpaw yowled out to the, looking at them happily, but suddenly he was cut off as he slammed into a rock, going under again. Meadowpaw held his breath and found himself deep under the water Time seemed to stand still and he tried to reach the surface but he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Looking down, Meadowpaw saw his leg covered in oozing red blood. Meadowpaw shuddered. He was going to die early, he couldn’t make it up to the surface. Meadowpaw decided to give up, he wasn’t going to live and he was already starting to see quick visions of StarClan when he blinked. He could only just feel teeth meeting the scruff of his neck. Meadowpaw hung limply and found himself being dragged upwards. Meadowpaw tried to open his eyes but they wouldn’t he flailed around helplessly as he was being dragged but the struggles soon became weaker and Meadowpaw suddenly realized that he might still die. He no longer felt the lapping of the cold water and he opened his eyes a slit before another vision of StarClan entered his mind. He felt all numb and could barely breathe. As he was flung onto the shore he felt a small pain and heard a cry of horror. Then he heard no more and everything became nothingness… ____________________________________________________________________ Meadowpaw heard voices and he twitched his paws feebly. Opening his eyes, he lifted his head and looked around. A strange cat ran over to him, it was nobody from his Clan. Where was he? Meadowpaw tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in his leg. He flinched and laid down again. “I wouldn’t try and move too much with that leg of yours.” Meadowpaw looked behind him and saw the tortoiseshell cat again. Her light green eyes looked at him, slightly concerned. “Who are you, where am I?” Meadowpaw groaned. The medicine cat smiled and then meowed, “I am Morningbreeze, the GrassClan medicine cat. Tigerpool and Thorntail found you on a patrol. It was lucky you were still alive. Judging by your scent you’re from ForestClan, right?” Meadowpaw nodded and Morningbreeze told him that he would be returned to his clan soon. Meadowpaw looked around, stunned. He was welcomed into another clan’s camp that was actually GrassClan! He felt like getting up and exploring but he couldn’t. He looked at his leg and saw cobwebs dabbed over a huge deep scratch down his leg. Meadowpaw groaned. It looked as if his fate was in another Clan’s medicine den for another few days. Hope you like my fanfic! Even more coming soon. By Whitefire Category:Fan Fictions